Oh No!
by kogalover22
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'Oops' If you haven't read Oops you reallllllly need to before you read this story otherwise you will be soooooo lost!


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR SESSHOMARU **_

_**A/N:: Hola everybody, sooo I finally created a sequel to 'Oops' sorry it took FOREVER! but no worries because I'm on it now :) so here we goooooooo**_

* * *

Kagome awoke face down in a bright lit room, as Kagome eyes adjusted to the light she rubber her face in the pillow feeling the sharp pain on her jaw that seemed to send shocks down her back from the pain "Ow" Kagome moaned feeling she could barely move her mouth, her entire right side of her jaw was stiff, Kagome reached up and felt how swollen her face was _'Must have been a huge rock'_ Kagome whined sitting up then blushed bright red seeing she was completely naked, Kagome grabbed the covers up hiding her body. After Kagome calmed down she began looking around the room again recognizing nothing _'Where am I?'_ Kagome rubbed her head trying to remember

* * *

_**Little Pieces of a flashbacks~**_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yuka asked

"Um... To dry my hair"

"Nope you are coming with us" Ayumi stood next to her

* * *

"Lets go" the three girls cheered, Kagome just followed. Until Eri was looking through a pile of keys

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked

"No way we're walking like this" Yuka scolded like Kagome should have known.

"Got it" Eir lead the girls to her 4 car garage, and unlocked her dad's SUV, the four girls slid in.

"Nice car" Kagome complemented

"Thanks, it's my dad's" She sighed, Eri turned that car on, and backed out.

* * *

"But we're-" Kagome was cut off by Yukas hand cupping her mouth

"Shut up Kagome, you have drank with us plenty of times, so suck it up and take the drink" She whispered in her ear

"But we're what?" Hojos brother asked

"But we're... Ready for shots" Kagome quickly recovered

* * *

"We are gonna have fun" He kissed her down her neck as his hand and brushed up Kagomes uncovered leg

"GET OFF ME!" Kagome yelled as he kneed the man in his balls, he fell to the floor in a huff "Don't ever touch me!"

"Kagome?!" Hojo stood in the door way

"I'm going home" Kagome pushed past Hojo, down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

.

"You asked for help did you not?" Sesshomaru asked as he set her on the ground

"Well yeah" Kagome swayed "But what are you doing here" she slurred

"Bye fluffy" Kagome giggled

* * *

_**~~~~~End FlashBacks~~~~**_

* * *

"Oh no"

'_I acted like a complete fool in front of Sesshomaru, great now every time he sees me I will be a joke to him'_ Kagome fell back face first on the bed coving her face with a pillow being careful of her jaw "This can't be happing" Kagome started to tear up, then Kagome felt a cool breeze enter through the window and a sharp sting over her back _'ow many time did I fall Last night?'_ Kagome reached back to feel the damage _'What in the world?'_Kagome sat up again still reaching behind her as best she _could 'fells a lot like… claw marks' _Kagome tried to think back but everything was fuzzy then anther memory hit

~Sesshomaru lightly clawed down Kagomes back as she kissed up his neck

"Oh god," Kagome covered her mouth _'did I... With Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome panicked picking the covers back up to cover herself, Kagome was about to get up when she heard three small taps on her door "H-Hello?" Kagome answered fearing it was Sesshomaru; she wasn't ready to face him just yet

"Kagome-sama are you ready?" A small woman opened the door, Kagome noticed her short blue hair and grey eye, Kagome could have sword she looked like an angle standing there in her in her white Kimono with an orange sash.

"Ready?" Kagome blushed for being naked in front of this strange woman

"Oh dear it seems you don't have anything to wear, here" The blue haired women handed Kagome a pink Kimono with green leaves on the right shoulder and along the bottom hemi

"Oh thank you," Kagome looked at the women staring at her "Uh could you turn around so I could get dressed"

"Of course" Once the women was turned Kagome quickly pulled on the Kimono, stood and tied the sash tight "Shall we" The lady turned around as soon as Kagome was done

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking around for her underwear but not finding them with made her blush

"Breakfast" The lady smiled

"Can I ask who you are?" Kagome followed the women out of the room and into the long hallways

"Of course, I am Asa" The lady smiled

"Hello Asa, now can you tell me where I am?" Kagome looked around knowing she was in a castle of some sort

"You are in Sesshomaru-sama's palace; you are currently staying in the guest room down the hall from Sessomaru-sama's room"

"And where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking back to the room she just came from

"Sesshomaru-sama has left on business and asked that I take care of you till he returns"

"Do you know when he will return" Kagome asked _'so I can go home'_ Kagome thought afterward

"What do you need from home?" Asa asked

_'WHAT she can read minds?'_ Kagome thought as Asa laughed

"Yes I can" Asa Answered "And Sesshomaru should be back tomorrow"

"So I will be here till then?" Kagome asked as they rounded a corner

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama gave me specific orders to watch over you until then" Asa opened a door, Kagome looked in to see Rin eating with Jaken standing behind her

"Thank you" Kagome stepped in

"KAGOME-SAMA" Rin looked up to see her

"Good morning Rin" Kagome smiled feeling her jaw protest as Asa pulled out a chair for her to sit in

"What are you doing here?" Jaken asked

"Honestly I don't know, I don't remember much" Kagome blushed

"Did you hit your head?" Rin asked

"Something like that," Kagome _laughed 'speaking of hitting my head, I was way past drunk I should have a hangover'_ Kagome thought as Asa put a plat off food in front of Kagome "Thank you"

"Of course" Asa smiled then stood behind Kagome

"That explains that huge bruise on your face" Rin pointed out

"I fell and hit a rock I remember that" Kagome touch the still sore lump on her face, and talking wasn't helping the pain

"It looks painful" Jaken looked away, not wanting to engage in conversation with Kagome

"It's not bad" Kagome tired to smile but her swollen face made it look weird

"Eat" Asa ordered, and Kagome took her first bit of fried fish, Kagome could feel her jaw protest to the movements but Kagome was very hungry; Kagome began scoffing down the food. As Kagome finished her food Asa took away her plate and handed Kagome a cup of warm tea, as Kagome sipped the tea as Rin finished her food

"Kagome would you like to come to the garden with me?" Rin asked

"RIN, Kagome is _not_ allowed in Sesshomaru's garden" Jaken yelled

"Yes she is" Asa looked to the Green toad "Sesshomaru-sama said Kagome could go where she pleased as long as she didn't leave the grounds" Asa picked up Kagome now empty glass

"YAY, Lets go Kagome" Rin got up and pulled Kagome back out, Kagome had to jog to keep up with Rin who was running through the long maze of hallways, soon Rin pulled open a door, Kagome stepped out feeling the cool summer breeze, once Kagomes eyes adjusted to the light she stood awe at the beauty before her.

The ground was covered in flowers, butterflies flew through the air and Rin chased them laughing as she did, Kagome followed the dirt trail around the garden hearing a waterfall nearby. Kagome walked along the path seeing a rather large waterfall hidden behind beautiful tall weeping willow trees, Kagome pushed the low hanging branches to get a better view "Wow" kagome could feel the mist from the water hitting her face, it felt good on her now very sore face

"Beautiful huh?" Rin laughed walking up with a frog in her hand "This is Sesshomaru's favorite spot, he says the water helps him think" Rin let the frog go near the water's edge

"Its a _wonderful _spot" Kagome sat down and set her feet in the water, shivering at the cool clear water

"Are you going to stay?" Rin asked sitting down like Kagome

"What?" Kagome was shocked by the girl's question

"Are you going to stay here? Sesshomaru is very lonely, sometimes I see him come here at night and stare with a sad face into the water" Rin looked down and kicked her feet under the water

"You think he is sad?" Kagome looked to the waterfall

"I know he is sad" Rin sighed but then looked up with a smile "But when he said bye to me this morning he had a smile on his face, I wasn't sure why but then you came to breakfast"

"You think I made Sesshomaru smile?" Kagome raised her eyebrow

"I know you did" Rin laughed "It's not hard to see"

"Hm" Kagome looked down into the water 'could _be he just got laid for the first time in years'_ Kagome sighed

"Well I'm glad you're here" Rin hugged Kagome arms

"Me to" Kagome leaned against Rin, after what seemed like hours Asa walked out and said it was time for lunch "I'll race you" Kagome started to run towards the house

"I'll win" Rin called out and chased after Kagome, for the first time ever Sesshoamru's palace was filled with laughed from not only Rin but Kagome too, Kagome let Rin win reaching the door to the dining hall just after Rin had

"Dang you got me" Kagome huffed '_Rin need to have some fun, she is just a kid' _Kagome thought as she set down to eat with Rin in front of her, Rin talked none stop as Kagome ate _'It's good for Rin to have a normal human around her' _Kagome thought as Rin rambled on about a snake biting Jaken and how funny it was watching him swell up… After lunch Rin took Kagome on a tour of the palace going in every room except for Sesshomaru's Rin said she never went in there, When Kagome asked why Rin just shook her head and pulled Kagome to another part of the palace, after the tour Rin to Kagome back out to the garden for some games.

* * *

Kagome taught Rin hide-n-seek, Tag, and Simon says which Rin was very good at due to Listing to Sesshomaru direct orders all those years. After the games Rin went back to playing with the bugs as Kagome walked around the garden seeing even more beauty as the sun started to fall over the mountains giving everything a orange/red glow Kagome found her way back to the water fall, Kagome could see why Sesshomaru liked the water fall so much, it was peaceful here just the sound of the water splashing and the crickets chirping.

Kagome watched as the fireflies started coming out and decided it was time for Rin to go in "Let's go Rin' Kagome called out

"Kay" Rin let go of the firefly in her hand and met Kagome as she walked inside "Come to my room" Rin pulled Kagome up the stairs and down three different hallways finally reaching Rin's room. As Rin opened her doubled doors Kagome could see Rins large bed with pink sheets, Rin had paper all over her room with drawings

_'I bet she would love crayons, Shippo is crazy for them'_ Kagome figured she could give Rin a pack without Sesshomaru getting to mad, it was just crayons after all. Kagome listened as Rin showed off her drawing telling her every detail of the pictures _'Jezz have you even taken a_ breath' Kagome thought as Rin pulled another drawing up to show..

A few hours later Rin was laying in her bed and Kagome was next to her, Rin had fallen asleep while drawing Kagome, Sesshomaru and herself when she fell asleep, Kagome found herself fighting sleep as she covered Rin with her blanket, Kagome was about to get up when Rin rolled over and snuggled up to Kagome 'I _guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer_' Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Rin breath like she always did when Shippo would sleep with her.

~~~~Kagome dream~~~~~

Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap straddling him, the dark sheets and pale walls were depressing. It was a dark room the only light was the candles lit giving it a romantic glow, she entangling her fingers in his hair, as he pulled her in close one hand on her lowers back and the other on her thigh both completely naked, Sesshomaru was kissing up Kagomes neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sesshomaru pulled his hand up and brushed Kagomes hair out of her face, Sesshomaru bushed his nose across Kagomes cheek bone down to her now large purple bruise Sesshomaru looked at the bruise for a moment before kissing it softly, so soft it felt like a feather brushing her skin.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her with pure lust in his eyes, Kagome pulled him in kissed him softly he returned the gentle kiss, Sesshomaru broke the kiss but his lips did not leave her skin he kissed back down her neck to her breast, Kagome arched back giving Sesshomaru better access to her breast, Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around the hard pink nub as Kagome moaned in approval, Sesshomaru took the nub in his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on it, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru to its twin he gladly moved to the neglected twin Kagome couldn't believe what she was about to do with Sesshomaru, but honestly she always had a crush on him, but was sure she never told anyone or showed him much affection

As Sesshomaru finished playing with Kagomes breast he pulled Kagome back up and captured her lips in another kiss, Kagome could feel his rather large member poking between her legs and against her stomach. Kagome could feel the warm liquid from his member rub against her skin giving her a chill as the cool air hit it, Sesshomaru slowly laid Kagome back "Beautiful" Sesshomaru whispered as Kagomes hair fanned out above her head, her skin looked like silk under the candle light. Sesshomaru captured her lips once again in a kiss as he settled between her legs.

"I'm a virgin" Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru was about to slid in

"Have you changed your mind?" Sesshomaru look up to see Kagome face

"No, but be gentle" Kagome pulled Sesshomarus hair pulling him in as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Sesshomaru grunted as he slid only his head in

"Damn… your tight" Sesshomaru pulled back out and pushed back in letting only half of his shaft in felling her barrier proving her was untouched, Sesshomaru felt a surge of pride that he was the first and hopefully last to be with Kagome like this. as he pulled back out Sesshomaru captured Kagomes lips in an attempt to muffle her scream, Sesshomaru plunged in making her take him all, Kagome screamed into Sesshomaru's mouth as tears fell down her face, Sesshomaru held his place waiting for the pain to stop, He licked away Kagomes tears as soon as they fell, he whimpered a little to let her know he was sorry for the pain, once her breathing became normal she pushed Sesshomaru to move, he began pumping slowly letting Kagome adjust, soon Sesshomaru replaced Pain with pleasure, Kagome was moaning his name as he increased his pace, Sesshomaru kept the paces slow and gentle for Kagome first time. Kagome looked up and placed her hand on both sides of Sesshomaru's face and looked deep in his eyes and Kagome liked what she saw want, need, pure love

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru in tight wrapping her arms around his neck "I...I love you" Kagome whispered and Sesshomaru stopped his movements, Sesshomaru rose on his arms looking in Kagomes eyes seeing nothing but the truth, Sesshomaru decided not to say it back so he captured Kagomes lips in a kiss, pumping in to her wet core felling her orgasm winding, with a few more pumps Kagome was gripping the tops of Sesshomaru's shoulders "YES!" Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru increased his pace riding out Kagomes intense orgasm

"Ugh" Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome milked him, as Kagomes orgasm faded Sesshomaru kissed down Kagomes neck nibbling her pulse point, Kagome pulled her legs up her feet touching Sesshomaru's hips, he growled at the small movement but in a good way, he could feel himself plunging deeper, Kagome lightly scratched down Sesshomaru's back sending shudders down his body

"Mine" Sesshomaru growled with blood red eyes

* * *

Kagome woke up with a harsh intake of air, Kagome looked around to see she was still in Rins room _'Must have dozed off'_ Kagome tried to regain control of her speeding heart rate...

once Kagome calmed down she crawled out of Rins bed and quickly opened the door sliding them silently, as Kagome wondered around hopelessly lost she thought of her dream _'That was to visual to be a wet dream, My imitation is not that good' _Kagome laughed out loud _'Was it a dream or... a memory'_ Kagome finally found the dining hall, Knowing her way back from there Kagome felt the cool breeze from the outside air. Kagome had the sudden urge to go outside and sit by the water fall to help clear her mind but decided against it and walked to her room_ 'Asa said Sesshomaru's room is next to mine.. I'll look in and if the scenery is the same then it was a memory, but if it is different I could make millions as a porn director'_ Kagome giggled walking past her room _'Sesshomaru will be back tomorrow and I need to be ready to face him no matter what.'_

Kagome walked up to double doors. Kagome slid one door opened just a crack _'The bed sheets are all I need to see' _Kagome thought as she looked in, Kagome scanned the dark room "Damn it's too dark" Kagome whispered opening the door a little bit more, Kagome could see a little more now _'Just... a ..._ _bit... more'_ Kagome thought as she slid the other door opened _'OH NO'_ Kagome thought with pure horror on her face _'Everything is the same. It was a memory not a_ _dream' _Kagome started to tear up as she slid the doors back, Kagome raced off to her room coving her mouth afraid she might bust out in tears and someone would hear her. Kagome slid her door open then shut it softly before diving face first in to her pillow quietly crying her eyes out before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:: WELLLLLLLLLLL What did ya think? let me know! PLEASE!**_


End file.
